What The Hell Just Happened?
by MusicFiend666
Summary: Ariana just wanted a movie night with her brother and her best friend. Instead,anime characters keep popping up in her house. How will she solve this problem before her house is overun? Revision of What the hell just happened.
1. Just another Friday Night

I have decided to rewrite my story! Even though I only got 2 chapters in -_-; But! I am still staying with this story! I hate when writers give up on a story. Even though I only have 1 reader so far (Shout-out to AliceOXYMORON Thanks for being my first review :D) I'm going to keep trying at this story. So! Criticism is appreciated, but not ass holes who don't have anything remotely intelligent or relevant to say. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The end credits of the movie flashed down the screen as dramatic music sounded through the speakers in the room as a rather tall blond ran into the room, tackling one of the unsuspecting occupants to the ground, as the other one continued sleeping, oblivious to the drama happening not a few feet away. The girl, Ariana, decided to ignore the boy, Jace, in favor of playing her video game. Unfortunately for her, this didn't deter Jace at all, as he continued to try to catch her attention in the most obnoxious way possible.

Poke! "Ari?" Poke!..."Ari!" pokepokepoke "Ariiiiiiiiii" Still he persisted, until the girl couldn't stand it. Before he could land another poke, Ariana launched herself at the boy, shoving him into the far wall and holding him by his shoulders. She locked eyes with him, his eyes, a shocked jade color, greatly contrasting with her fierce eyes, which at that moment, were a rather icy blue.

" Now Jace, WHAT exactly, is the problem that was OH SO IMPORTANT?" Ariana thundered out, before noting something else that was amiss. "And I thought you were getting popcorn. Nothing ever stopped you from stuffing your face before..." She continued, looking rather stunned. It was true though; Jace's appetite is legendary. Even at school, no one got between Jace and his food.

"Well, you see..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Hum~~~~ I wonder if Ari will eat some popcorn..." Jace talked to himself as he wandered through the crazy hallways of the house, attempting to not get lost on his way to the kitchen. As he approached the door, however, he heard noises. " That's... odd, Ari and Dev are upstairs...so what's making that noise?" Jace questioned as he quietly opened the door a crack. From this point, he could see a small group of oddly dressed people talking in Ari's kitchen. __At least spying on my sisters came in handy for something__ he thought with a grin __now let's see what;s happening here...__ As he observed, a very tall..blue man spoke up in an odd, rather gravelly sounding voice._

_" Hey, what happened? Where'd everyone go? Who the hell are you guys?" he asked, shooting a few of them a rather intimidating glare._

_A shorter, orange haired boy stepped closer and replied in a rather loud, obnoxious voice " What does that matter right now? I DON'T HAVE TIME TO KICK YOUR A-" before the boy could finish his sentence, another oddly dressed man in a hat stepped up and attempted to diffuse the situation. Jace saw this as an opportune moment to leave, running back to alert Ari of the situation._

_**End of Flashback**_

" - And that's what happened" Jace finished, before hugging himself. " What do we do Ari? We should just call the police right? Where's your phone?" Jace began searching the room for either of their phones, not having any luck.

" Well, you said you forgot yours, and I think mine... is in the kitchen, charging." Ariana began to pace and chew her lip before coming to a decision. "All right, all we have to do is distract the guys downstairs, make the call, and wait for the cops. I'm sure we could at least live through that right?"

"Can't we just use a house phone Ari?" Jace asked, not looking forward to going after the 'house guests'

"Sorry Jace, but the landlines don't get turned on until tomorrow, so we have to go grab my cell phone." Ariana dragged an unsure Jace to her brother's room and grabbed his old baseball bat, and handed it to Jace, but not before grabbing an old, heavy lamp out of the spare room and motioning for Jace to follow her to the kitchen. Both snuck in through the back entrance of the kitchen and hid behind the counter, which was steps away from the suspicious characters and unfortunately, Ari's phone. Both teens tuned in what was being said.

"... so anyways, until we know what happened, I think we should all just try to get along. Let's see if we can find the people who live her and figure things out from there." There was a murmur of agreement through the small group, as everyone started to split into groups to search the house.

"This is perfect Jace!" Ariana whispered. "Once everyone leaves, I'll grab the phone and we can get the cops up here."

"So I won't have to bash someones head in with a bat?" Jace replied, his voice not quite quiet enough to avoid notice.

"...There is someone here." The small redhead in the group said suddenly, startling the group to silence and freezing the hiding teens in place.

* * *

Tada! Done again! I'm a little bit more proud of this one! Hope you enjoyed it, but if not, I don't care! Reading is appreciated, reviews are to, but are purely optional and not going to influence what I do. Onto redoing chapter 2 xD Although it won't be out for awhile... Byeeee


	2. So Cosplaying Robbers eh?

Its heeere 0.0 Ya so I finally got this done -_-; Sorry it took so long... lots of school stuff...and the new sister.. things have been hectic. But have no fear, the chapter is here!...god I'm a nerd. Thanks to Herajuku for your review, you have no idea how nervous I am about how I write so its nice to know someone likes this new version :D

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Jace, Ariana, and Devon. I own their SOULS MWAHAHAHAHA xD srsly don't sue me, I have no $

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Chapter 2

"...Maybe he heard someone else?" Jace said nervously, trying not to panic and bolt from the room. _Hey God? It's me, Jace. Now I know I haven't been a great follower, and I probably could've been nice and NOT dyed Mrs. Cravitt's poodle green, but she's a bitch! She totally had it coming!...what was I doing? Oh! Don't let these guys find us!Please?_ While Jace was rambling...in his mind, he failed to notice the tall blue male sneaking up behind him. Ariana, unfortunately, had a perfect view of him.

" I would believe you, Jace, If that blue guy was not creeping up behind you. Humans are friends, not food, eh, Brucie-boy? Ariana replied, sullenly, eyes fading to a dull grey color. _Normal people can have a movie night. But not me, nope, I get...this._ Ariana was brought out of her musing by the blue toned man looking slightly confused, than annoyed, before dragging both teens over to the counter, into plain view. From this angle, Ariana could see their profiles perfectly. _I give them a five for originality, but why cosplay to go rob someone? Those outfits look really good...it must have cost a lot..and it kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it? Hmm..._ While Ariana mused on possible reasons to do such a thing, Jace continued to pray to God, and failed to notice the tall brunet male walking towards him. Ariana, however, noticed right away, mostly because he had his head resting on her, staring at the mismatched group.

"Ari?" Devon asked, his sleepy deep blue eyes unfocused, and rather confused. "What's with the freaks in the kitchen? I don't remember them being here earlier...they look familiar though." Devon's face turned thoughtful as he looked at them, struggling to remember how he knew any of them

"I'm sorry, but I don't think-" One of them started, but was drowned out by Ariana's blunt answer.  
"They are robbers Dev, cosplaying robbers, so that's why they seem familiar okay?" Ariana said, looking a little miffed that she had to explain in the first place. Everyone in the room looked at her, a little bewildered at the girl's blunt answer, but before any of them could question her, Devon spoke up.

"So they dressed up as... a shark man, a stoned midget, ….the midget's creepy drug dealer...with an awesome hat..., a ginger kid, and...a child, possibly? I mean, the bunny makes him a child right? Why is here here?" Devon's rambles were silenced by Ariana covering his mouth, and the silence that replaced it was shortly broken by Jace's loud laughing.

"I think the more important question is, do we want to piss off the possible psychos with name calling?" Ariana said, glaring at Devon. The stunned group in front of them began to pull themselves together while the angry teen yelled at the unfortunate young man. Each of them went on to do different things; the ginger kid fuming while the man in the hat attempted to calm the fuming youth, while the 'shark man' and 'midget' conversed in the corner, discussing possible strategy for when the situation became serious. This, however, happened when the orange haired boy finally lost patience and broke away from the hatted man, and started yelling at the-still ranting- Ariana.

" ALL RIGHT! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW!"

Ariana stopped, then slowly turned to look at fuming ginger kid, before turning her back to him-and the rest of the group-and replying " Apparently I'm being interrupted by a whiny bitch. This is my house so, frankly, I believe I should be the one asking the questions. Now, who are all of you?" The tension rose and all noise ceased, until a forgotten room occupant lunged at the girl, only a blur of blue and blonde being seen, before Ariana could only see large, innocent auburn eyes staring at her.

" Hi! I'm Hunny! You must be Ari-chan! Your eyes are pretty! Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" And with that the small boy pushed a pink stuffed bunny into the startled Ariana's hands. Jace and Devon watched from the side as the energetic 'Hunny' chatted wit Ari.

"Psst! Devon, is that...flowers floating around his head? Or am I insane? DEAR GOD WHAT"S HAPPENING?" Jace began to panic while Devon watched on, bemused.

"Jace, I seem them too...they're scaring me" Devon whispered, slowly backing away until he hit the counter behind him. By this point, Ariana had balanced Hunny and Usa-chan on her hip and had turned towards the rest of the group.

"Well? Anyone else going to introduce them selves? And I kinda wanted your REAL names...not the cosplay names." She looked hard into everyone's eyes, before settling down and waiting for someone in the rag-tag group to speak up. For a few moments, it was silent, aside from the shuffling of feet and the whispered conversations between Jace and Devon, until one of the men stepped up. It was the suspicious looking man with the green and white stripped hat over his face.

"Hello" He replied in a carefree voice. "I'm-"

* * *

CLIFFIE! So, I finally got this done! Exciting yeah? Anyways, now I can work on the never before seen chapter 3 w00t w00t! -_-' Yea... so who should I add next? If you bother to suggest one, please also put the anime/manga cuz I might not know the character. And I might not use them for awhile...or at all if I can't characterize them. Hopefully people noticed this story is up... But keep on the lookout for chapter 3 soon...hopefully Byee


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For

Welcome to Chapter 3 readers! I got bored and decided to release another chapter instead of doing my homework -_-; Yea, that's how important you guys are to me... so no one has reviewed yet... so I just want to thank whoever decides to read this. I don't know if I got any of the character personalities correct, but I tried! But, just in case...**WARNING:**** this chapter contains possible OOC and definite curse words so don't bitch about it later. **Thanx~

DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed, don't sue me for this!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm Kisuke Urahara and-"

Devon interrupted the man mid sentence and screamed " THAT'S what I knew you from! I couldn't remember for a bit, but you're from B-" Once again, a sentence lay unfinished in the room as Ariana placed her hand over her older brother's mouth. She stared at the man, eyes icy blue and full of anger and annoyance.

"I believe" she began, setting the now sleeping Hunny into Jace's arms, the poor teenager awkwardly holding the boy in his arms "that I asked that you be honest. We are both aware that Urahara is an anime character. If don't want to take this seriously, then just leave." The girl finished this with a glare , one that would've been rather intimidating if not for the large, pink rabbit in her hand, and the pouting , man next to her.

"Ari! What if they're the real deal? Wouldn't it be cool? Why do you have to be so pessimistic?" Devon reprimanded, gesticulating wildly. When he looked towards her, however, Ariana was watching Jace struggle in holding the small blond in his arms, completely ignoring Devon.

"Devon, you need to understand that there are potentially dangerous people in our house. I'm not going to believe they are who they are all going to claim to be without some proof okay?" Ariana snatched the boy back into her hands and stared back at the strange group before her, checking to see 'who' was standing in her kitchen. Urahara, was staring at Ariana and her brother, looking confused, but, upon further scrutiny, she saw the deeply hidden caution hidden in his eyes. Next to him stood a rather steamed looking Ichigo Kurosaki, hand resting on his sword's handle, waiting for a fight to break out. Further to the side stood two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. The larger man was in a Kisame costume, which looked quite realistic, along with the massive bandaged 'sword' on his back. His companion was in a Sasori outfit, with the signature expressionless face and careless attitude, his usual Hiruko puppet armor missing . Lastly was the small child, Hunny sitting in Ariana's arms; his costume looked like it was professionally made and resemblance was striking. Ariana was brought out of her observations by a strange noise from the corner of the room. The corner seemed to be collapsing in on itself, the green painted wall looking oddly twisted, before the lights flashed off. Everyone stayed tensed and quiet, until the lights flashed back on, and everyone could see the dark haired man lying on the floor unconscious.

"Alright, when I said I wanted proof, I didn't want space and time spitting people out in the kitchen!" Ariana put the half asleep Hunny onto the floor, and walked over to the man cautiously, grabbing Jace's bat on her way over to him. Jace and Devon both whisper yelling at her to get back NOW because you don't know were he has been Ari, and her reply that 'he's been on our floor you asses, let me see who he is okay?' Ariana got over to the corner and used the baseball bat to turn him over. The face revealed was-

* * *

So, short chapter, but I got it off the top of my head and, to tell you the truth...I haven't thought about who just showed up in Ariana's kitchen -_-; Yea...so I can't really finish this without a plan for who is gonna be in this. Suggestions are welcome, but please put the character's name and what they're from, just so I can (hopefully) characterize them correctly. Thanx readers! Until next time ^_^


	4. Party's Over

-_-+ No one gave me a suggestion for this chapter! I know that people are reading my new one shot more, but I would really appreciate if I could get a feel for what readers want...I can't please everyone, but I can damn well try! I hope this chapter is alright, I just kind of sat down and started typing, so sorry if it sucks! Maybe I'll go back and fix whatever I screw up.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Not a one! Don't sue please!

^v^Chapter 4^v^

"Aw hell" Ariana turned the man over and saw...orange. The man in front of her had on a large, swirly orange mask covering his face, and once he woke up, things would go to hell. _Jace is hard enough to handle. Tobi is...Jace on crack. With sharp, pointy knives. Fantastic._ Ariana turned around with a sigh, and slammed into a body.

"What's...oh, cool! I always wanted to meet Tobi! This will be awesome!" Jace grinned, and walked over to rouse the man. Jace had barely touched the man before he flinched, then got up and stretched.

"Tobi is sorry Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!...Tobi is confused." Tobi's appearance brought a look of horror to Kisame's face, the look one gets when a child gets behind the wheel of a car. Sasori ignored them in favor of.

"Hey! Step away from my phone!" Ariana ran over and snatched her phone away. Or, tried to, as Sasori simply tightened his grip on the object in his hand.a

"What is this?" He held the phone up, not relinquishing his grip, but holding it up to eye level. He stared at the girl, who managed to be even shorter than him.

"You know what? It doesn't matter what it is right now." Ariana turned towards the other people in the small kitchen. "Right now, everyone who doesn't live here, leave!" She started with Sasori, using his surprise to push him out through the back door. Kisame walked over, attempting to intimidate the girl, staring her down with a wicked grin, filled with two rows of sharp, jagged teeth. She held her ground, and used the bat in her hand to crack into the man's knee. While he sat on the ground in slight confusion, she shoved his heavy body out with a grunt, leaving him sprawled on the lawn, looking angry. Ariana quickly closed the door and locked it behind her before turning away from the thumping and cursing.

"Is everyone else going to leave quietly?" Ariana in truth was fatigued, and more than a little freaked out. But that could wait until she was safe and warm in bed, and able to think in peace. She steeled her resolve, and walked back into the room, where Tobi and Devon were talking and gesturing wildly, and Ichigo and Urahara sat talking at the kitchen table. Hunny and Jace were going through the cabinets looking for snacks.

" Come on, everyone out. Party's over, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Jace popped his head out from the cabinet, a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth.

"Were you serious about that?" Devon was looking rather surprised as well, while Tobi bounced over and started waving.

"Hi! Tobi's name is Tobi!" He grabbed her hand and started vigorously began to shake her hand.

"Fantastic. Would you like to leave out the door, or would you prefer tossed out a window?"

^v^v^v^v^

Well, there you go. See ya in Chapter 5 :P


	5. Let sleeping Sempais Lie

I'm back, with another chapter of What The Hell Just happened. I'm sorry that it has been so long, but I'm back...at least for now, and I'll be attempting to update some stories. Feel free to drop me a message if you have any requests, and I'll see what I can do, okay? I'd like to give a shout out to Herajuku, thank you SO much for your review, I really appreciate it, and I will try to add more Hunny/ Devon hi-jinx into the story. ^-^

On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of anything, I am borrowing, don't sue me; trust me, I own nothing of monetary value. Unless you accept imagination? :D

|||||||||Chapter 5 |||||||||

Waking up in her bed was truly a relief; it meant the events of last night didn't happen. At some point, she must have fallen asleep during the movie, and Devon had probably put her in her room. No fictional characters were in the house, the kitchen was not a portal to other universes, and she could spend the morning unpacking everything. All was truly right in the world.. except for her alarm clock.

As she turned to it, she noticed the poor thing's mangled remains; the once shiny, silver box lay in pieces, wires spewing out of cracks and plastic littering the table. Ariana frowned, and shifted in an attempt to find what had brought an early death to her clock. It was then that she noticed the small arm on her shoulder, and the rabbit lying across her chest, black eyes glinting creepily. She tried to move Hunny off her, but the small blond refused to let go, and his grip was steel and unmoving.

"So much for unpacking" Ariana sighed, and managed move the sleeping man-child into her arms as she made her way out of the room. She padded down the hallway, sweeping her brother's door open with her foot, and accidentally kicking Jace as she entered the room, though she could hardly be blamed. Who sleeps on the floor? Jace jumped up with a whine, waking Devon, but luckily, not waking Hunny.

"Ariiiiii" Jace dragged her name as her sat up off the floor, stretching his arms in an exaggerated fashion. "Why'd ya kick meeeee?" He needed to stop doing that, now. She ignored him in favor of looking towards her brother, who was, once again, falling asleep on his feet.

"What happened last night? After Tobi showed up" She whispered, quietly; it was unlike her, and therefore, should keep Devon a little serious.

"WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET ARI?"

…...or not. And now the blond was scrunching his nose and squirming in her hands. Ariana quickly put him down and exited the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked away, everything became deathly silent, until she saw pink smoke rising from underneath the door, pulling together to create..a rabbit? That's when the screams started.

That also happened to be the time when the other resident psychos started running up beside her to stare at the door. And, if the giant, blue forearm next to her head was any indication, Kisame and Sasori were let back into the house; either that or they broke in. The new arrivals just stood there, staring at the door in shock, horror, and, in Tobi's case, orange. A few minutes later, the screaming stopped, and the door slowly opened, pink smoke filling the cramped hallway with an sickly smog of cuteness that smelled strongly of flowers. And from that room came a small teenager holding a pink bunny in both hands, lips held in a pout as he walked towards the group. Everyone flinched, unsure of how to react, but it was unnecessary; he simply walked over to Ariana, climbed up her legs and back into her arms and looked at her with his huge, sleepy eyes.

"Do you have any cake?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

...well I'll get into the Hunny/Devon stuff later, because this chapter was CALLING to me, and I needed a little filler chapter to get me back into writing. Technically, this chapter wasn't crack...if anyone has seen Ouran High School Host Club...they know about Hunny-sempai. And this would have shown up eventually anyways. Sorry this is so small, I'll try to make a longer chapter 6. Hoope this didn't disappoint. So! Toon in next time! Will we find out why people appear in the kitchen? Will the case of the dead alarm clock ever be solved? Is Tobi a good boy? Are there answers to these questions?


End file.
